


Quand les Destins se Croisent

by Aralek



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralek/pseuds/Aralek
Summary: Cette fanfic est une alternative à l'histoire d'Altea, où Kierra (MC) a de la magie. Altea est simplement son mentor et son amie.Et si Kierra et Helena développaient une relation dans la "dimension" d'Altea ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Fates Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364673) by [Aralek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralek/pseuds/Aralek). 



> Tout d'abord, j'aimerai remercier BD99 pour ses encouragements et ses conseils. Elle écrit également de très bonnes histoires sur ce site, donc si vous ne les avez pas lues, allez-y.
> 
> Ceci est ma toute première tentative de fanfiction, donc laissez-moi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce début dans les commentaires ;)

Kiera descendait lentement les marches de pierres menant à la prison où était enfermée Helena depuis hier. Elle se sentait mal pour la mage de guerre qui venait d’être abandonnée par la femme qu’elle aimait, mais quelque chose d’autre la perturbait également. Lorsque Helena avait la possibilité de la tuer, elle ne l’avait pas fait, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Peu importaient les ordres que lui hurlait la Reine, Helena n’avait pas pu se résoudre à tuer Kiera. Cela intriguait la femme aux cheveux noirs, et elle se demandait maintenant combien Helena était différente de la sorcière qui avait drainé la vie des paysans du village lors de son arrivée dans ce monde.

Elle arriva enfin dans le long couloir de la prison. Il y avait plusieurs cellules de chaque côtés, toutes vides à l’exception de la dernière à droite. Les torches accrochées aux murs éclairaient faiblement la grande pièce et jetaient au sol de grandes ombres vacillantes. L’air stagnant était frais et avait constamment une légère odeur de renfermé.  
Helena était assise sur le lit en bois bien trop petit pour elle de la cellule du fond, face à l’entrée du couloir et les yeux clos. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, comme si elle était en train de dormir.

"On vient prendre pitié des déchus, Kiera ?"

Helena n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Comment a-t-elle deviné que c'était moi ? Est-ce qu’elle m’a vu descendre ? Pensa Kiera. Elle secoua la tête, laissant ces questions de côté et avança dans le couloir mal éclairé. 

"Pas vraiment, je viens surtout voir comment ça va"

Helena ouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard bleu océan vers la femme plus petite. Un léger rictus se forma sur ses lèvres.

"Aussi bien que possible compte tenu des circonstances, mais Ishara aurait peut-être mieux fait de me tuer" répondit-elle d'une voix torturée. "Sais-tu ce que l'on ressent lorsque notre magie est scellée ? C'est comme si une partie de nous était prisonnière dans notre propre corps. Inaccessible, presque disparue. La personne que l’on est enfermée."

Kiera frissonna et sentit sa magie pulser en empathie dans ses veines. Elle commençait tout juste à faire des progrès, et l’idée qu’on lui retire ce don incroyable la révoltait.

"Je suis désolée, mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix... Aussi terrible que doit être la perte de sa magie, ça reste moins terrible que la mort, non ?"

"Ça ne fait aucune différence. Je ne suis utile à la Sorcière Reine que grâce à ma magie, sans elle je ne suis qu'une lame de plus. Et ça elle en a déjà des milliers à ses ordres"

Ouais, dit comme ça, ça craint. Kiera se tut un instant, puis une question lui passa par la tête. Elle avait déjà une bonne idée de la réponse, mais elle voulait entendre Helena le dire.

“Helena, pourquoi tu ne m’as pas tué ? Tu en avais l’occasion, mais tu ne l’as pas fait. Pourquoi ?”

Helena se raidit sur la planche de bois et évita le regard d’Kiera. 

“Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne pouvais simplement pas. Ma Reine a ordonné ta mort, et moi… Je n’ai pas réussi à lui obéir, à prendre une simple vie de plus…” 

Helena eut un léger rictus.

“Après un tel échec, elle devait penser que m’abandonner signerait mon arrêt de mort ou au moins une souffrance suffisante pour servir de punition. Et elle avait presque raison.”

Kiera s’accroupit près des barreaux, essayant de rétablir le contact visuel avec la mage. La douleur et la résignation dans sa voix était déchirante et malgré les anciennes actions d’Helena envers elle, Kiera voulait cogner la Sorcière Reine pour avoir fait tant de mal à une personne qui, de toute évidence, l’aimait beaucoup.

“Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu approuves les massacres de la Sorcière Reine. Et je pense que c’est pour ça que tu ne m’as pas tué. Une partie de toi n’a pas renoncé et refuse de blesser les autres, refuse de tuer sous les ordres d’une salope psychopathe.”

Helena tourna brusquement la tête vers Kiera au titre. Son regard était dur, mais elle ne dit rien alors Kiera continua.

“Tu peux fuir, Helena. Abandonner la Sorcière Reine et nous aider à la combattre. Tu peux te libérer et ne plus être obligée de tuer sous peine d’être punie.”

 

La grande femme secoua tristement la tête.

"Non, je ne peux pas. Nul ne peut vaincre la Sorcière Reine, pas même la mort. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne domine le monde et extermine toute résistance... Alors quand elle me retrouvera, l’option la moins douloureuse sera de mourir en me laissant tomber sur ma propre épée..."

 

Kiera baissa la tête. Depuis le temps où elle était là, la Sorcière Reine avait presque réussi à la tuer, elle et les autres seconds trois fois, dont une alors qu’elle revenait à peine d’entre les morts. Il y avait clairement de quoi douter de sa chute. Pourtant, Kiera était persuadée qu’il y avait un moyen de l’abattre une fois pour toute. Elle espérait seulement qu’Helena se délivre de l’emprise de la Reine et les aide à le trouver.

"Elle a dû te faire tellement souffrir... Je suis désolée" dit finalement Kiera.

 

Helena baissa les yeux vers elle, mais ne répondit rien. Son regard ne contenait plus aucune haine, ni aucune colère contre la fille de l’autre monde, seulement de la résignation et une douleur acceptée. Pour la première fois, Kiera ne considérait pas Helena comme une ennemie jurée, mais comme une autre victime de la Sorcière Reine. Elle se demandait à quel point la femme devant elle avait été brisée pour accepter un tel destin.

Des bruits de pas rapides dans l'escalier interrompirent les deux femmes dans leurs pensées, et quand Altea apparut dans le couloir de la prison, Kiera se releva. La petite magicienne au cheveux roses regarda d’abord Kiera, puis Helena, et fronça les sourcils de dépréciation.

"Kiera, nous étions sur le point de nous entraîner avec les autres, voudrais-tu nous rejoindre ? Même avec la Sorcière Reine affaiblie, nous ne pouvons relâcher trop notre vigilance" dit-elle sans quitter Helena des yeux, comme si elle s’attendait à une attaque de la part de la prisonnière.

Helena cependant, avait remis en place son masque d’indifférence, complètement impassible.

“Oui, j’arrive tout de suite.” dit Kiera à la petite magicienne. Puis elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Helena.

"Pense à ma proposition, d'accord ? Je suis sûre que tu vaux mieux que ça" 

Sachant qu’elle ne recevrait sûrement pas de réponse, Kiera partit en direction de la sortie. Altea la suivit rapidement après avoir lancé un dernier regard meurtrier à son ennemie de toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient doucement le terrain herbeux sur lequel étaient disposés plusieurs mannequins et cibles. Kiera respira une grande bouffée d’air frais, heureuse de pouvoir s’aérer un peu après sa visite en prison. Les autres seconds étaient déjà tous en armure et s’échauffaient en attendant Kiera et Altea. Kiera avait voulu faire un détour dans sa chambre pour aller chercher sa propre armure et son arme, mais Altea lui avait répondu que ce ne serait pas nécessaire car elle voulait l’aider à travailler sa magie pendant l’entraînement.

“Kiera, c’est un plaisir de voir que tu as finalement décidé de te joindre à nous” lança Iseul avec un sourire en coin.

“Je n’allais quand même pas vous laisser vous amuser sans moi” répondit Kiera sur le même ton.

Sans plus de remarques, les hommes commencèrent à s’entraîner. Ils connaissaient tous parfaitement les forces et les faiblesses de chacun, et se donnaient constamment des conseils les uns aux autres. Kiera les observa un moment et remarqua une nouvelle fois à quel point ils formaient une véritable famille, riant ensemble, s'entraidant et se soutenant toujours mutuellement. Elle se demandait si Helena n’avait jamais connu une telle amitié avec les autres généraux. Probablement pas de ce qu’elle avait vu lors de son bref enlèvement. Si les généraux s’entraînaient ensemble, cela devait plus ressembler à un combat à mort qu’à autre chose...

“Hey, Kiera, tu m’écoutes”

Kiera retourna brusquement à la réalité à la voix d’Altea.

“Qu… Oui, pardon, j’avais la tête ailleurs. Qu’est-ce que tu disais ?”

Altea la regarda d’un air inquiet, mais ne dit rien et revint à ses explications.

“Je disais que tu avais lancé quelques sorts efficaces hier dans la bataille, mais que tu manquais encore de précision. J’aimerai que nous travaillions ça aujourd’hui” expliqua la petite magicienne.

Kiera acquiesça rapidement et attendit la suite.

“Quand tu lances un sort, tu dois te concentrer sur ce que tu attends de ce sort. Pas seulement sur son incantation ou sa puissance, mais aussi sur son objectif. Un sort mal ciblé peut se montrer aussi dangereux qu’une flèche perdue et blesser tes alliés comme tes ennemis. Aussi, j’aimerai que tu lances des sorts sur les cibles là-bas.” continua Altea en pointant les grandes cibles d’archeries disposées à une cinquantaine de mètres devant elles.

Les grands cercles colorés des cibles semblaient si petits de cette distance, et Kiera se concentra sur son premier sort. La magie de glace lui venait le plus naturellement et elle créa rapidement son premier projectile. Estimant la distance entre elle et le centre jaune de la cible de paille, elle lança sa pointe de glace. Le sort manqua son but de quelques mètres et alla s’écraser contre les murs du château.

“Prends ton temps avant de lancer ton sort. Rappelle-toi que la magie répond toujours à une intention, si tu te concentres sur son objectif plutôt qu’à la direction qu’il doit prendre, elle fera ce que tu attends d’elle” 

Altea avait toujours été patiente avec Kiera, et ne l’avait jamais réprimandé quand elle échouait, faisant d’elle un mentor parfait. La brune inspira profondément et recommença. Cette fois, elle se concentra sur la cible, imaginant son projectile au centre. Elle lança.  
La pointe de glace vola à toute allure à travers le terrain d’entraînement et alla se planter au centre de sa cible.

“Yes !!! Tu as vu ça, en plein dans le mille !” s’exclama Kiera en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

Altea lui fit un grand sourire, fière de son amie et apprentie. 

“Excellent ! Tu as l'air d'avoir compris la technique !” la félicita Altea. 

Après quelques autres lancers plutôt réussis, Altea laissa Kiera continuer à s’entraîner seule et partit rejoindre Iseul et Saerys qui essayaient de repousser les assauts coordonnés de Reiner et August.  
Kiera continua ses lancers, d'abord avec des lances de glaces, puis elle essaya avec de petites boules de feu qu'Altea lui avait appris à invoquer.

Elle regarda la boule de feu entre ses mains, flambant joyeusement. Kiera pouvait sentir la magie couler librement dans son corps pour alimenter les flammes, et elle repensa à Helena. Est-ce que la Sorcière Reine lui avait appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs comme Altea le faisait ? Très certainement, de ce qu'elle savait, Helena avait rejoint la Sorcière Reine alors qu'elle était encore adolescente, et il était peu probable que la blonde maîtrise déjà parfaitement sa magie. De plus, la Sorcière Reine n'aurait certainement pas laissé passer une occasion de former elle-même un de ses généraux. 

Kiera se demandait comment cela avait dû être d’apprendre la magie dans le grand château de glace. Elle avait du mal à imaginer la terrifiante Sorcière Reine donner des conseils à Helena aussi patiemment que le faisait Altea avec elle. En fait, elle l’imaginait plus punir les erreurs que féliciter les victoires. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi Altea semblait toujours un peu jalouse de la perfection des sorts d’Helena si celle-ci avait appris à connaître la douleur à chaque échec.

“KIERA !” 

Altea cria dans sa direction, et la brune se tourna brusquement vers elle avant de voir que sa boule de feu avait grandi et faisait maintenant presque la moitié de sa taille. Les flammes commençaient à lécher ses vêtements, menaçant de les embraser.  
Paniquée, Kiera essaya de résorber le sort, mais parvint à peine à diminuer la boule de moitié. Elle était en train de perdre complètement le contrôle, et ses efforts pour le reprendre ne faisaient qu'aggraver la situation. Elle était sur le point de lâcher prise quand une brise glacée étouffa les flammes, ne laissant plus que quelques volutes de fumée. 

Altea et les autres se précipitèrent vers une Kiera tremblante. Elle haletait et était couverte de sueur, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir fait des heures de sport intensif. 

“Kiera, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?” demanda Reiner d'un ton inquiet.

“Je… Je ne sais pas, j'avais créé une petite boule de feu, j'ai pensé à autre chose et l'instant d'après je ne contrôlais plus rien” admit Kiera, un peu gênée d'avoir failli brûler tout le terrain d'entraînement.

Reiner lança un regard soucieux vers Altea qui haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

“Bien, je pense que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, vous devriez aller vous reposer” déclara Reiner.

August, Saerys et Iseul jetèrent un dernier regard inquiet vers Kiera. Celle-ci leur sourit faiblement.

“Tout va bien, plus de peur que de mal, un bon repas chaud et une sieste et je serai de nouveau d'attaque”

“Avec deux magicienne explosives dans l'équipe, je pense que Solaire va devoir engager une assistante en cuisine” plaisanta Iseul.

La plaisanterie dissipa la tension dans des éclats de rire, et les seconds se dirigèrent ensemble vers le château. Chacun se dirigea ensuite vers ses appartements, mais Altea retint Kiera dans l’entrée avant qu’elle ne puisse aller bien loin. La brune leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais Altea attendit qu’elles soient bien seules avant de parler.

“Tu n'as jamais perdu autant le contrôle d'un sort, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?” demanda-t-elle, toujours inquiète.

Kiera hésita. 

“Je repensais à la discussion que j'ai eu avec Helena” admit-elle, se préparant à la colère d'Altea.

La petite magicienne, d'habitude si joviale, se ferma à la réponse. 

“Oh, et qu'est-ce qu'elle t’a raconté, cette chienne pour te distraire à ce point ?” cracha-t-elle.

Kiera se sentit mal à l'aise. Comment expliquer à Altea que son ennemie de toujours n'était peut-être pas la sorcière meurtrière assoiffée de pouvoir qu'elle connaissait.

“Pas grand-chose, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus en elle que ce qu'on pense”

Altea souffla “oh, je ne doute pas qu'elle soit pire qu’on ne le pense”

Kiera lui lança un regard sévère. “Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire” elle inspira un coup pour se calmer avant de continuer “nous avons souvent combattu le général Klein, elle n'a pas arrêté de vouloir nous tuer. Mais je pense qu'Helena n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'on le pense. En fait, ma discussion avec elle m'a fait me demander si elle n’avait jamais eu d’autre choix que de devenir un serviteur de la Sorcière Reine.”

“Vraiment, c’est ce que tu penses ? On parle du général Klein je te rappelle, elle pourrait te faire croire n'importe quoi pour se sortir d'ici et retourner aux pieds de sa maîtresse” répondit Altea d'un ton sec.

“Je sais” déclara tristement Kiera “mais… et si c'était le cas. Si elle n'avait simplement pas d'autre choix que d'obéir sous peine d'être punie, ou pire… je ne dis pas que ça justifierait ses actes, mais est-ce que ça ne vaudrait pas la peine d'essayer de la rallier à nous ?”

“Helena Klein ? Se battant contre la Sorcière Reine ?” Altea rit sans humour. Mais ravala sa prochaine réplique devant l'air déçu et triste de Kiera.  
“Je sais que tu veux voir le bien dans les gens Kiera, mais il y a certaines personnes qui ne pensent qu'à atteindre leurs objectifs par n'importe quel moyen, sans se soucier de la douleur qu'ils infligent aux autres.” expliqua doucement Altea “je ne veux juste pas te voir souffrir quand le général Klein te prouvera une fois de plus que j’ai raison…”

Kiera hocha la tête, sans voix. Le raisonnement d'Altea avait du sens, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlait qu'elle se trompait. Seulement, elle n’avait aucune preuve excepté son instinct et dix minutes de conversation avec Helena.  
Avec un dernier sourire sympathique, Altea se dirigea vers ses quartiers, laissant Kiera seule avec ses pensées en bataille.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kiera était assise dans le lit de la chambre d’invité qui lui avait été attribuée, et regardait par la fenêtre la pluie s’abattre violemment sur les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Elle baissa les yeux vers le lourd volume sur l’histoire du monde et de ses dirigeant qu’elle avait emprunté afin d’en apprendre plus sur ce nouvel univers. Mais après plusieurs heures de lecture, son regard avait du mal à se concentrer sur les mots et son cerveau réclamait une pause.  
Avec un soupir d’ennui, elle referma le livre avec un bruit sec et le posa sur la petite table à côté du lit avant de descendre voir ce que faisaient les autres.

Elle trouva sans surprise Altea dans la bibliothèque, la tête plongée dans plusieurs livres qui flottaient autour d’elle. Celle-ci ne remarqua pas Kiera arriver jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit assez près pour la faire sursauter.

“Kiera ! Tu m’as fait peur” dit Altea

Kiera rit un peu, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle faisait sursauter son amie lorsque celle-ci était trop concentrée pour la voir arriver.

“Désolée. Je me demandais juste si tu ne voulais pas faire une pause. J’ai l’impression que je vais devenir dingue si je ne me distrais pas un peu.”

Altea regarda son amie avec un air désolé.

“J’aimerai bien, mais je suis en train de travailler sur un nouveau sort plutôt compliqué, et j’aimerai finir mes recherches aujourd’hui… Mais si tu trouves quelqu’un de plus disponible, il y a des jeux de carte dans le fond de la pièce” Altea pointa une petite étagère dans laquelle se trouvaient quelques jeux de base comme des dés et des cartes à jouer.

Kiera trouva un paquet ressemblant fortement à ceux de son monde et souhaita bon courage à Altea avant de partir en quête d’un compagnon de jeu.  
Malheureusement, August était occupé à polir son armure, Saerys était plongé dans un livre sur l’histoire des sirènes et des fées, Iseul faisait une sieste et Reiner lisait les dernières requêtes des villageois.  
Kiera était sur le point de retourner s’ennuyer dans sa chambre quand une idée lui vint, et elle fit demi-tour en direction des cuisines.  
Solaire était en train de cuisiner quelques cookies, et sourit à Kiera en la voyant entrer.

“Dame Kiera, que me vaut ce plaisir ?”

Kiera sourit à Solaire “C’est juste Kiera, je suis loin d’être une Dame” lui rappela-t-elle bien qu’elle sût que Solaire continuera quand même. “En fait, je viens juste savoir si je pouvais voler une assiette de cookies”

Solaire sourit de plus belle, heureuse de voir que sa cuisine attirait du monde même entre les repas.

“Bien sûr, je viens de finir une fournée, je comptais en proposer à tout le monde de toute façon” dit Solaire en préparant déjà une assiette.

Kiera sortit de la cuisine avec une douzaine de biscuit et son jeu de carte et se dirigea sans attendre vers le donjon.

* * *

Helena releva la tête au son de l’ouverture de la porte, s’étonnant d’entendre quelqu’un descendre quelques heures à peine après qu’on lui ait apporté son dernier repas. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s’attendait, mais ce n’était sûrement pas à voir Kiera descendre avec une assiette dans les mains. 

“Bonjour Kiera. Quelles nouvelles du monde extérieur ?”  
“Il pleut des cordes, un vrai déluge. Tout le monde est occupé, et tu dois t’ennuyer ferme toi aussi, alors je me suis dit que nous pourrions faire un jeu de carte” répondit Kiera.

Helena ne dit rien, choquée de voir que Kiera voulait passer du temps avec elle. Même si les autres étaient occupés, il devait y avoir des dizaines d’autres activités, et pourtant Kiera était là, lui proposant de jouer comme si elles étaient amies.  
Kiera remarqua le silence de la mage, et se demanda soudain si c’était une bonne idée.

“Mais… Si tu ne veux pas jouer, ce n’est pas grave, je peux remonter demander à Solaire ou à quelqu’un d’autre” 

“Non, je suis juste… Je ne m’attendais pas à ça, mais je serai ravie de passer du temps en ta compagnie.” répondit Helena avec un sourire hésitant.

A la réponse, Kiera s’assit joyeusement sur le sol de pierre étonnamment propre en face d’Helena et commença à distribuer les cartes.  
“Ce jeu s’appelle le Rami, c’est un jeu très connu de mon monde. Chaque fois qu’une de nous gagne un manche, elle a droit à un cookie” expliqua Kiera.

Elle passa quelques minutes à expliquer les règles, puis Helena et elle commencèrent leur première partie. La pièce n’était pas très bien éclairée, mais la torche au mur juste derrière elles offrait une lumière suffisante pour leur permettre de voir leur cartes. Helena perdit la première manche et observa avec intérêt Kiera dévorer sa première récompense. Une fois le cookie disparu dans le ventre de l’américaine, Helena se détendit visiblement.

“Tu sais, ça me rappelle les soirées que je passais avec ma meilleure Sophie dans mon monde” dit Kiera en distribuant les carte “quand nous n’avions rien à faire du week-end toutes les deux et qu’il pleuvait comme aujourd’hui, nous passions des heures à jouer ensemble. Je la battais souvent, et elle n’arrêtait pas de m’accuser de tricher” continua-t-elle en piochant une carte avant de poser trois brelans.

“Ton monde te manque ?” demanda Helena.

Kiera fut surprise, Helena n’avait pratiquement rien dit depuis le début de la partie. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et continua d’une voix teinté de nostalgie.

“Un peu. J’y ai passé pratiquement toute ma vie, donc quelque part, c’est encore un peu chez moi. Mais j’ai passé tellement de temps dans ce château avec les autres seconds qu’ils sont devenus une deuxième famille pour moi. La seule personne qui me manque vraiment c’est Sophie” 

“Pourquoi tu n’y es pas restée ? Quand tu y es retournée avec Altea, pourquoi tu n’as pas choisi la sécurité de ton monde plutôt que de revenir dans celui-ci?” demanda Helena en arrêtant de jouer un instant pour regarder Kiera dans les yeux.

Aucune malice ni intention cachée ne transparaissaient dans les yeux bleus de la mage, seulement de la curiosité et quelque chose de plus profond que Kiera n’arrivait pas à déceler. Elle regarda ses cartes et soupira légèrement. Elle s’était souvent posé cette question, pourquoi était-elle revenue pour participer à une guerre alors qu’elle n’avait rien d’un soldat. Elle savait que c’était la bonne chose à faire, mais est-ce que cela valait vraiment la peine de risquer sa vie alors que les autres avaient déjà réussi à triompher la première fois sans l’avoir dans les pattes. 

“Je suis revenue parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu’un comme la Sorcière Reine dominer le monde. Personne ne mérite de subir sa cruauté, et quelque part, c’est aussi à cause de moi qu’elle est revenue semer le trouble, donc la moindre des choses est de m’assurer qu’elle retourne en enfer où est sa place et qu’elle ne revienne plus jamais faire du mal à de pauvres gens”

Kiera secoua la tête en perdant une deuxième manche d’affilée. Helena de son côté, semblait maintenant gagner sans difficulté et regardait souvent Kiera quand elle parlait. La mage était troublée par les mots de l’autre femme, une petite partie voulait défendre l’honneur de sa Reine, comme elle avait tant l’habitude de le faire, mais d’un autre côté, Kiera n’avait pas complètement tort à propos de son double.

“Et puis, malgré la guerre, j’ai l’impression d’être à ma place ici, dans ce monde. La vie est plus excitante et on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, contrairement à Chicago, où je passais mon temps à faire un travail barbant dans un petit bureau ou à chercher ce genre de job, sans rien faire de plus dangereux que de traverser au rouge au passage piéton…” continua Kiera.

Helena regarda étrangement Kiera aux mots insolites de l’américaine, mais rejeta la question qu’elle allait poser.  
La mage en était à son troisième cookie, et Kiera commençait à se rendre compte qu’elle était en train de perdre.

“Tu jouais beaucoup aux cartes au château de la Sorcière Reine ou quand tu étais plus jeune ?”

La question de Kiera prit Helena par surprise, elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’on lui pose une question personnelle.

“Il n’y a pas beaucoup de place pour les jeux au château” déclara-t-elle d’une voix basse

Un silence suivit sans que les deux n’arrêtent leur partie. Kiera s’apprêtait à raconter une autre histoire de son monde pour le combler quand la voix nostalgique d’Helena l’arrêta.

“Mais il y avait un homme avec qui je jouais beaucoup quand j’étais petite fille. Son nom était Keeran. C’était un des anciens du village dans lequel j’ai grandi, et comme nous ne pouvions pas aider les autres aux champs à cause de nos âges, nous nous distrayions ensemble. Il était toujours très gentil avec moi, et je le considérais comme un père. Presque chaque semaine, il m’apprenait un nouveau jeu, et nous y jouions jusqu’à ce que je le batte, alors il me félicitait et m’offrait des beignets qu’il cuisinait pour les autres enfants et moi.”

Helena se perdit dans ses souvenirs sans pour autant décrocher son regard de sa main. Kiera, elle, avait presque oublié le jeu et se basait sur ses réflexe pour choisir les cartes à poser ou défausser tant elle était attentive à l’histoire d’Helena. 

“Il disait toujours que j’apprenais très vite et qu’à cette allure, je deviendrais un jour l’une des plus grandes personnes de ce monde. Il est mort un an après que j'ai été en âge d’aider les autres membres de mon village à labourer la terre. J’ai eu l’impression de perdre une deuxième fois mon père ce jour-là”

Helena se tut. C’était à Kiera de jouer mais celle-ci était trop stupéfaite de voir Helena parler de son passé pour se préoccuper de ses cartes. Qui aurait deviné que la puissante sorcière assise devant elle avait autrefois été une jeune paysanne jouant aux cartes avec un vieil homme. 

“Je suis désolée” fut les seuls mots que trouva Kiera face au regard triste et nostalgique d’Helena. 

Elle tendit le bras à travers les barreaux pour serrer le bras de la mage dans une silencieuse consolation. Sa peau était froide, mais douce et Kiera sentit Helena se raidir.

La mage était à la fois choquée et touchée par l’affection, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et une légère rougeur montant sur ses joues. Wow, elle est sexy, pensa Kiera avant de se sermonner mentalement. Helena était surprise par un simple geste d’affection et c’était ça sa première pensée ? Kiera, espèce d’indécrottable bi inutile!  
Elle retira sa main après une dernière pression et continua à jouer en se lançant dans un autre récit de soirée avec Sophie afin d’alléger la tension.

Une heure plus tard, l’assiette de cookies était vide, en grande partie à cause d’Helena, et la mage écoutait attentivement Kiera raconter comment elle s’était retrouvée à essayer mettre une couche à un écureuil pour gagner un défi que lui avait lancé Sophie.  
Un raclement de gorge poli venant du couloir les surprit toutes les deux. Altea se tenait là, et avait étrangement l’air gêné de les interrompre. En fait, la petite magicienne avait l’impression d’assister à une scène inimaginable : Helena souriait. Ce n’était pas un sourire diabolique qu’elle arborait juste avant de tuer, ni le rictus cruel qu’elle avait chaque fois qu’elle réussissait à prendre l’avantage sur Altea. Non, c’était un vrai sourire chaleureux et presque amical. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce simple sourire envers Kiera chamboula quelque chose chez Altea qu’elle n’arrivait pas à identifier.

“Kiera, le dîner est prêt, tu viens nous rejoindre ?” demanda Altea avec hésitation.

Kiera regarda Helena avant de répondre. Celle-ci lui sourit une dernière fois faiblement avant de se lever.

“Je pense que tu devrais y aller” déclara-t-elle “merci d’être venue me tenir compagnie”

“Pas de quoi” répondit doucement Kiera, puis elle se leva à son tour pour sortir après avoir ramassé les cartes.

Altea hésita un moment avant de suivre son amie, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête, repoussant ses questions à plus tard et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite !  
> Je remercie une fois de plus BD99 pour avoir été ma bêta lectrice ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Kiera fut tirée de son sommeil par le chant des oiseaux et la douce lumière du soleil chatouillant ses joues. Elle poussa un petit grognement endormi, déçue d’avoir été arrachée à son rêve et ouvrit paresseusement un œil. Tout était tranquille et seuls les bruits de la nature à l’extérieur venait troubler le silence de sa chambre.  
Elle roula sur le dos et passa ses bras derrière sa tête. Elle avait rarement l’occasion de profiter de matinées calmes comme celle-ci, alors elle décida de profiter au maximum de ce petit moment de paix et laissa ses pensées dériver.

Elle repensa à la partie de carte de la veille dans le donjon. Elle n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’elle avait joué avec Helena Klein, la même femme qui l’avait menacé depuis son arrivée dans ce monde. Celle qui lui avait à maintes reprises mis une arme sous la gorge, prête à lui porter le coup fatal au moindre mouvement.  
Et pourtant, Kiera avait joué avec elle comme si elle était une amie. Et le plus étrange, c’est que cela semblait juste.  
Kiera avait aimé voir la grande femme sourire à ses histoires, elle avait aimé voir ses yeux s’éclairer chaque fois qu’elle gagnait une partie. Et, plus que tout, elle avait aimé entendre Helena lui confier ses souvenirs d’enfance. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, mais ce simple aveu sur son passé avait attendri le cœur de Kiera, et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander comment avait été Helena dans sa jeunesse. Comment était-elle passée de paysanne à la redoutable générale Klein.

Kiera soupira. Quelle qu’était la réponse, elle doutait qu’elle soit très heureuse et elle essaya d'ignorer les mille et une façon de briser une femme que son imagination trouvait.  
Kiera chassa ces idées sombres en se levant, prête à rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle ouvrit le grand coffre aux pieds de son lit et sortit un pantalon et une tunique simple qu'elle enfila rapidement. Il lui avait fallu quelques jours d'adaptation pour s'habituer aux vêtements médiévaux, mais après presque trois mois, elle savait parfaitement comment serrer chaque lacet et ajuster chaque boucle. Elle passa quelques minutes devant le miroir pour enlever les traces de sommeil de son visage, et après un dernier regard à son reflet, elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

* * *

Tous les retainers étaient déjà assis et avaient commencé à manger quand Kiera entra dans la pièce. Reiner remarqua le premier son arrivée et la salua d’un sourire.

“Bonjour Kiera”

“Salut. Désolée, je me suis laissé tenter par une grasse matinée.” répondit-elle en s’asseyant à côté d’Altea.

“Ah, enfin une femme qui reconnaît les vertus d’un long sommeil réparateur” déclara Iseul sur un ton dramatique.

“Tout à fait d’accord. Mais ne t’en fait pas Iseul, je ne cherche pas à te voler ta place de grand maître dans ce domaine”

Kiera étala du beurre sur une tartine avant de lancer un sujet plus productif.

“Alors, quoi de prévu aujourd’hui ?”

“Nous devrions planifier notre prochain mouvement. La Sorcière est peut-être affaiblie, mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’elle est inoffensive. Elle peut lancer une attaque n’importe quand” répondit August avec sa fougue habituelle.

Saerys acquiesça “Je suis d’accord, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous laisser piéger une nouvelle fois. Je doute qu’elle nous garde encore en décoration si elle parvient à reprendre le château.”

Reiner fronçait les sourcils d’indécision “Tu as raison Saerys, mais d’un autre côté, nous ne pouvons pas non plus nous permettre d’agir et risquer de tomber dans une embuscade. Nous n’avons aucune idée de ses plans, et je ne veux pas risquer de faire un mouvement avant d’avoir une visibilité sur ses intentions.”

Reiner se tut un instant, pesant le pour et le contre entre agir ou rester en retrait ? Il soupira et secoua la tête.

“Le mieux serait d’envoyer un éclaireur au château de la Sorcière Reine, en espérant qu’il puisse nous indiquer s’ils sont sur la défensive ou s’ils se préparent à partir en guerre. De cette façon nous aurions au moins une indication sur l’état de la Sorcière Reine. Nous discuterons de cela plus en détail après le déjeuner, je prévoyais d’aller voir le général Klein ce matin.”

L’attention de Reiner se reporta sur Kiera, qui semblait encore plus attentive à ses paroles “Je t’ai vu descendre une ou deux fois dans les donjons Kiera. Notre prisonnière aurait-elle commencé à se repentir ?”

August prit un air menaçant “Se repentir ? Mon Seigneur, je doute fort que cette sorcière en soit capable. Elle doit plus probablement chercher un moyen de nous causer du tort ou de s’échapper.”

Reiner le fit taire d’une main levée “J’en suis conscient, mais aucun de vous n’est allé la voir récemment à part Kiera, et j’aimerai entendre ce qu’elle a à dire”

La brune hésita un instant, sous les regards des autres retainers. Il n’avait rien dit mais Saerys semblait être du même avis qu’August, et même Iseul avait un regard plus sévère qu’à l’accoutumé. Seule Altea semblait indécise.

“Je ne sais pas… Elle se sent abandonnée, et elle ne semble pas attendre avec impatience de retourner auprès de la Sorcière Reine. Mais je ne peux pas non plus affirmer qu’elle n’ira pas directement la voir si on lui en donnait l’occasion…”

Reiner ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand un cor de guerre retentit depuis l’extérieur et surprit tout le monde à la table.

“Une attaque maintenant ? Mais nous sommes en pleine journée, ils n’ont pas l’avantage !” s’exclama Kiera

“Parfois la surprise seule suffit” répondit Reiner “Allez vous équiper, retrouvez-moi devant les portes, nous ne devons pas les laisser entrer !”

Tout le monde s’exécuta à la commande forte. Kiera courut enfiler son armure par-dessus ses vêtements et prendre son épée. Contrairement à Altea et Helena, elle avait une armure plutôt lourde, afin de mieux se protéger au corps à corps quand elle ne pouvait plus compter uniquement sur sa magie. Il lui fallut un moment pour l’enfiler, mais elle retrouva rapidement les autres retainers devant la porte principale.

Magnus, Lennox et quelques bataillons de soldats avançaient rapidement vers eux avec détermination et fureur. Ils sont nombreux, mais on a affronté pire pensa Kiera.

“Iseul, Saerys, vous vous occupez de Lennox. August et moi nous chargeons de Magnus. Altea, Kiera, les autres soldats ne doivent pas entrer dans le château !” ordonna Reiner

Les retainers eurent à peine le temps d’enregistrer les directives de leur seigneur avant qu’une masse de soldats ne se bousculent pour passer la grande porte de pierre dont la grille n’avait pas pu être baissée à temps.

August chargea le premier, envoyant coups après coups contre Magnus tandis que Reiner envoyait des carreaux d’arbalètes de loin. De son côté, Saerys esquivait les couteaux de Lennox et cherchait constamment une ouverture pour lancer un coup de poing ou permettre à Iseul d’avoir un bon angle de tir.  
La cour du château se transforma rapidement en champ de bataille, et Altea tira Kiera à l’écart des autres près de l’entrée du château.

“Je me charge des bataillons isolés, toi tu t’assures qu’aucun soldats n’attaque les autres par surprise, d’accord ?”

Avec un signe de tête, Kiera concentra son attention sur les soldats autour de Magnus et Lennox tandis qu’Altea lévitait au-dessus d’elle, enflammant chaque groupe d’homme de la Sorcière Reine qui essayait de passer.  
Derrière Magnus, Kiera repéra un archer qui cherchait une ouverture pour abattre August. Oh non mon pote, même pas en rêve Kiera se concentra et invoqua facilement une pique de glace entre ses mains. Se rappelant de ses entraînements avec Altea, elle lança la pointe qui alla briser l’arc de l’attaquant.

“Bien joué Kiera, continue comme ça !” Altea lui lança un sourire de fierté depuis les airs avant de lancer une autre boule de feu.

La brune gagnait plus de confiance à chaque sort. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Elle lançait désarmait de plus en plus facilement les soldats, brûlant les cordes des arcs et arbalètes, ou recouvrant les épées d’une épaisse couche de glace. Sept, huit, neuf... Dix. Elle envoyait parfois de boules compactes de glace s’écraser contre les tempes des attaquants, et mit ainsi K.O une poignée d’hommes. Treize, quatorze… Quinze… Seize… Malgré ses succès, Kiera sentait la fatigue la gagner rapidement et sa magie faiblir à chaque sort, de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient de son front, et sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée avec l’effort.

La magie est comme un muscle, lui avait dit Altea, et en effet, elle avait l’impression de courir un marathon. La moitié des fantassins de la sorcière Reine étaient à terre ou désarmés, et Kiera s’autorisa un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Magnus était sur la défensive et esquivait les traits de Reiner ou paraît l’épée d’August sans se risquer à les attaquer directement. Lennox aussi était en mauvaise posture et utilisait régulièrement les soldats près de lui comme bouclier contre les assauts de Saerys et d’Iseul en essayant de ramasser ses dagues éparpillées autour de lui.

“Vite, dépêchez-vous, elle doit être dans les donjons !”

Kiera se retourna brusquement au son pour apercevoir plusieurs soldats se faufiler par une petite porte utilisée par les serviteurs cachée dans le mur gauche du château. Au-dessus d’elle, Altea était toujours occupée à maintenir les autres attaquants à l’écart, et personne d’autre ne semblaient avoir vu passer les hommes en armure bleue.  
Dans tous les cas trop fatiguée pour être encore utile sur le champ de bataille, Kiera se dépêcha de suivre les hommes de la Sorcière Reine, espérant au moins découvrir leurs intentions.

Le chef de la bande semblait très bien connaître le château et parcourait sans hésitation les couloirs ornés pour arriver rapidement devant la porte menant à l’escalier du donjon. Il décrocha le trousseau de clés qui était accroché au mur et déverrouilla la lourde porte avant de descendre les marches suivit de ses quatre compagnons. Kiera essayait de les suivre aussi silencieusement que possible et grimaçait chaque fois que son armure la trahissait dans un bruit métallique. Heureusement pour elle, les soldats étaient trop concentrés sur leur objectif pour remarquer qu’ils étaient suivis. La lumière était de plus en plus faible, la forçant à plisser les yeux pour descendre correctement les marches et éviter de glisser. D’un autre côté, son armure noire la cachait plus efficacement dans l’obscurité.

Les hommes débouchèrent rapidement sur les rangées de cellules et se précipitèrent vers celle d’Helena. Kiera resta dans l’escalier, cachée dans l’ombre pour observer la suite sans être vue. Elle n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi à un plan d’action en descendant ici, et comme personne ne l’avait vu quitter la cour, elle espérait pouvoir empêcher Helena de s’échapper sans y laisser la vie.

Helena se releva immédiatement de sa position assise sur son lit de fortune quand elle entendit les bruits de pas se rapprocher de sa cellule. Même de là où elle était, Kiera pouvait voir la mage se raidir instinctivement dans une position défensive et s’écarter légèrement des barreaux.

“Général Klein”

Le chef s’approcha des barreaux, mais contrairement à ce que pensait Kiera, il ne semblait pas être là pour libérer la mage. En fait, son regard meurtrier laissait penser tout le contraire…

“Je vois” déclara Helena en plissant les yeux “est-ce un ordre de la Sorcière Reine elle-même ? Ou bien des généraux ?”

“La Sorcière Reine vous a déclaré comme une traîtresse, nous avons ordre de lui ramener votre tête. Et puis, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous laisser dévoiler ses secrets” Le chef et ses hommes la regardaient avec un sourire carnassier.

Kiera se raidit depuis sa cachette. Non seulement la Sorcière Reine avait abandonné Helena, mais elle voulait en plus s’assurer de son silence en la faisant tuer. Elle se sentait désolée pour Helena d’être ainsi trahie par la femme qu’elle aimait, mais surtout, elle était maintenant inquiète pour elle. La mage était seule, désarmée et sans magie face à cinq soldats assoiffés de sang avec armes et armure avec les seuls barreaux de sa cellule pour les empêcher de se jeter sur elle.

“Oh. Bien sûr. Mais si vous vous attendez à ce que je me livre sans résistance, vous vous trompez lourdement. Entrez donc, voyons si de pauvres petits fermiers convertis comme vous serez capable de porter ne serait-ce qu’un seul coup sur l’un des plus puissants généraux de la Sorcière Reine. Je me demande combien de temps vous survivrez”

Les soldats hésitèrent, leur yeux perdant soudainement leur fureur face au rictus glacial de la grande femme devant eux. Kiera se demandait à quel point Helena bluffait, elle était douée au combat, ça c’était sur, mais elle n’avait ni épée, ni magie, ni protection d’aucune sorte. Cependant, l’Américaine n’avait jamais vu Helena se battre à main nue, et connaissant la mage, elle ne serait pas surprise de la voir terrasser les cinq soldats s’ils avaient le courage de l’attaquer. Bien sûr, cela lui permettrait aussi de s’échapper facilement, mais étant donné son état de fatigue, Kiera pensait qu’il serait plus facile de piéger Helena dans un dernier sort de glace pour l’arrêter que de combattre cinq hommes armés à elle seule.

Le tintement des clés du trousseau l’arrêta dans ses pensées et Kiera se reconcentra sur la scène. Les soldats avaient apparemment décidé de braver la générale Klein. Kiera hésita entre rester dans l’ombre ou tenter de les empêcher d’entrer dans la cellule, mais la terreur pure dans les yeux d’Helena fit le choix pour elle. La mage savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas gagner le combat, et la voir dans un tel état de vulnérabilité frappa quelque chose dans le cœur de l’Américaine.

“AAAAAHHHH”

Guidée par son instinct qui lui hurlait de protéger la grande femme, Kiera fonça vers les soldats, ignorant tout épuisement. Grâce à l’effet de surprise, elle réussit à mettre hors combat deux des hommes avant que les autres ne récupèrent leurs esprits et ne foncent sur elle.

Le premier lança une attaque sur son flanc droit que Kiera para facilement avec son épée. Elle repoussa l’arme de son adversaire et le frappa le visage de son poing en armure avec une force suffisante pour l’envoyer dans les pommes. Ce n’était pas très loyal, mais c’était la dernière chose qui lui importait.

“Kiera, derrière toi !”

Malgré l’avertissement d’Helena, l’américaine ne se baissa pas à temps et un violent coup dans le dos la prit par surprise, l’envoyant voler un mètre plus loin. Un deuxième soldat avait réussi à se faufiler derrière elle pendant qu’elle combattait le premier et faisait tournoyer un fléau d’arme au-dessus de sa tête. Kiera roula sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter d’avoir le crâne fracassé.  
L’homme se redressa et prépara un deuxième coup avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de se relever, alors dans la panique, elle puisa dans ses dernières réserves de magie pour entourer l’arme et le bras de son attaquant d’une épaisse couche de glace. Il perdit l’équilibre et tomba en arrière sous le poids et l’élan de son arme et sa tête heurta durement le sol de pierre de la prison, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Kiera se releva aussi rapidement que possible, cherchant le dernier homme du regard et resta bouche bée quand elle le trouva. Helena avait réussi à passer ses bras à travers les barreaux de sa cellule et tenait le cou du nain dans une prise que Kiera avait vu de nombreuses fois dans les films d’action.

“Hey, non, ne le tue pas !”

Le nain se débattait, essayant de se sortir de son emprise, mais il échouait lamentablement. Helena leva les yeux vers elle, la colère et la douleur presque vivantes dans ses yeux. Ils avaient essayé de la tuer, ils devait mourir, elle devait le tuer. Mais la supplication dans les yeux de Kiera affaiblissait sa détermination.

“S’il te plaît Helena. Tu n’as pas à faire ça, tu peux prouver que tu n’es pas que ce que la Reine a fait de toi, que tu vaux mieux que ça.”

Kiera avançait doucement vers elle, une main levée comme on approcherait un animal blessé et l’épée en arrière, l’encourageant et montrant de toutes les façons possibles qu’elle ne lui voulait pas de mal. Elle s’arrêta juste hors de portée du nain, fixant toujours Helena. Un moment passa, comme figé dans le temps, le regard de chaque femme plongé dans celui de l’autre. Puis Helena poussa un soupir de défaite et ferma les yeux. Elle abaissa ses bras autour du cou du nain, l’étouffant jusqu’à ce qu’il rejoigne ses camarades dans l’inconscience.  
Kiera offrit son plus affectueux sourire à la mage, fière de la voir se détourner du meurtre et se précipita vers elle.

“Tu vas bien, est-ce que tu es blessée ?” demanda-t-elle en recherchant déjà des traces de blessures sur le corps de la grande femme.

Helena leva son bras droit. La manche autrefois bleue était maintenant rouge au niveau de l’avant-bras.

“Il avait un couteau dans sa ceinture et je ne l’ai pas désarmé à temps, mais à part ça, je vais bien”

Sa voix était neutre, comme si une coupure au couteau n’était rien, mais ses yeux trahissaient sa douleur.  
L’esprit de Kiera se révolta à la vue de la blessure. Pour des raisons qu’elle n’avait pas le temps d’analyser, l’idée de voir Helena blessée lui faisait presque physiquement mal et la mettait dans un profond état de colère contre ceux qui avait osé porter une arme contre elle.  
Une puissante explosion au-dessus d’elles fit trembler le château tout entier, et un peu de poussière tomba du plafond sur toute la prison.

“Je devrai retourner là-haut, il semblerait qu’ils aient besoin d’aide”

Kiera regarda une dernière fois le bras d’Helena, maintenant plaqué contre son corps, et les formes évanouies des soldats autour d’elle. Finalement, ce n’est peut-être pas une bonne idée avant de les avoir mis en cellule.

“Ne t’en fait pas, ils ne sont pas près de se réveiller”

Kiera regarda Helena, abasourdie. C’était comme si la mage avait lu dans ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête et revint au présent.

“Tu es sûre que ça ira ?” demanda l’Américaine toujours inquiète.

Helena sourit légèrement.

“Je promets de ne pas les tuer si c’est ce qui t’inquiète. S’il te plaît, fais très attention là-haut Kiera”

Kiera ne craignait pas qu’Helena ne s’en prenne aux soldats, mais elle n’eut pas le temps de lui dire car son cœur était en train de fondre devant l’air grave et sincère de la mage, et elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire chaleureusement.

“Promis”

Puis sans plus de mots, elle retourna aider les autres sur le champ de bataille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la suite, j'espère que vous avez aimé ;)
> 
> Je remercie encore tout spécialement ma bêta-lectrice BD99 pour son temps ^^


	4. Guérir les blessures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici enfin le tant attendu chapitre 4 ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps pour le publier, Mark (mon PC) n'était pas très coopératif et j'ai dû le réinitialiser entièrement pour traduire ce chapitre. J'espère me rattraper en publiant le chapitre cinq avant samedi prochain. Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

La lumière brillante du jour aveugla Kiera quelques instants quand elle sortit de nouveau dans la cour. Une fois que ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière, elle remarqua qu’il ne restait plus qu’une dizaine de soldats de la Sorcière Reine encore debout. Les autres étaient soit à terre, soit en fuite. Les restes d’une catapulte calcinée gisaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la cour, mais quelques trous dans le mur d’enceinte montraient qu’elle avait eu le temps de servir avant sa destruction.

“Wow, ils ne plaisantent vraiment pas avec les trahisons !”

Lennox n’était nulle part en vue, et les quelques soldats encore assez courageux ou assez fous pour continuer de se battre étaient en train de se faire balayer par Altea et Iseul. De leur côté, les autres retainers concentraient leurs efforts sur un Magnus qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder la cadence. D’un large coup de hache, il parvint à éloigner August et Saerys assez longtemps pour remarquer le retour de Kiera. Et non celui de ses hommes. La colère envahit les traits de son visage et ses coups dissuasifs étaient maintenant plus enragés alors qu’il reculait lentement vers la porte.

“Retraite ! On se replie !” 

Malgré son armure lourde et son arme imposante, il était assez rapide pour échapper aux derniers coups de ses adversaires et réussit à fuir avec les quelques hommes qui lui restait. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les retainers et les corps inanimés des soldats tombés dans la cour.

“Très beau travail à tous, je suis encore une fois heureux de vous avoir à mes côtés pour défendre ce château comme nous l’avons fait aujourd’hui. Bravo.” Reiner félicita ses amis en leur offrant un léger sourire paternel plein de fierté.

“Merci mon Seigneur. Mais nous avons réussi à les repousser sans savoir la raison de leur attaque. Ils n’étaient pas assez nombreux pour prendre le château, et Magnus aurait dû le savoir” remarqua August

“Tu a raison, la Sorcière Reine n’aurait jamais sacrifié des hommes sans but précis.” répondit Reiner

“Ils étaient venus pour Helena” intervint Kiera.

L’expression d’August et des autres retainers s’assombrit en un instant.

“Je le savais ! Elle devait avoir prévu ça dès le début ! Cette maudite Générale Klein a peut-être même fait exprès de se laisser capturer pour nous attaquer de l’intérieur ! Mon Seigneur, il est encore temps de la tuer comme nous aurions dû le faire dès le début !” s’exclama August

“C’est pour cette raison qu’ils nous ont attaqué” déclara calmement Kiera “la Sorcière Reine a ordonné la mort d’Helena, Magnus et Lennox ont été chargé de lui apporter sa tête”

Un silence incrédule tomba sur la cour. Autour d’elle, l’expression des retainers passaient de dubitatif a peiné. 

“Je ne doute pas de ta parole, mais comment le sais-tu ?” demanda Altea

“Parce que j’ai suivi un groupe de soldats qui s’étaient faufilés jusqu’au donjon. Je les ai entendu dire que la Sorcière Reine avait déclaré Helena comme étant une traîtresse et les ai empêchés de justesse de s’en prendre à elle.”

Altea ne dit plus rien. D’un certain côté, elle était sadiquement heureuse de voir Helena souffrir, mais d’un autre côté, cela lui paraissait injuste de voir comment la Sorcière Reine traitait ses serviteurs les plus fidèles.

“Bien, je vais envoyer des gardes se charger d’enfermer les soldats toujours vivants et d’enterrer les morts. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, la matinée a été rude.”

Altea s’approcha de son apprentie, un sourire sympathique avait remplacé la tristesse et la colère sur son visage.

“Tu t’es très bien battue aujourd’hui. J’ai pu observer certains de tes sorts et tu t’es indéniablement amélioré” 

Kiera sourit fièrement au compliment. Elle avait fait un sacré bout de chemin depuis le jour où elle a découvert ses pouvoirs. Elle se souvenait de ce jour où elle avait stoppé la chute d’un magnifique vase de porcelaine qu’elle avait malencontreusement renversé. Elle avait enveloppé l’objet dans un gros bloc de glace et s’était évanouie juste après. Ironiquement, cela avait convaincu Altea qu’elle n’était pas la Sorcière Reine. Aucun maître de la magie ne s’écroule après avoir lancé un sort aussi simple avait-elle dit en riant. Depuis ce jour, Altea et Kiera s’étaient entraînées ensemble pour lui permettre de contrôler et maîtriser son don.

“Merci, c’est surtout grâce à toi que je peux lancer plus d’un sort avant de tomber comme une masse” sourit Kiera

Altea lui rendit son sourire.

“Que dirais-tu d’un bon thé ? Je sais que Solaire en a un tout particulièrement spécial qui prévient les migraines, ce qui était un grand soulagement après des batailles comme celles-ci. Épuiser sa magie en combat donne l’impression d’avoir des courbatures à l’esprit”

Kiera était tentée par la proposition. Elle avait beaucoup utilisé sa magie ce matin, et prendre le thé avec Altea lui éviterait bien des désagrément le lendemain. 

“Peut-être cette après-midi. J’aimerai d’abord m’occuper de quelque chose d’autre” s’entendit dire Kiera.

Le thé pouvait être bu plus tard, pour le moment, elle avait d’autres priorités. Sans chercher à s’expliquer devant le visage surpris d’Altea, elle se dirigea vers le long couloir tapissé de rouge à gauche de l’entrée et ne s’arrêta pas avant d’avoir atteint sa destination.

* * *

Kiera descendait les marches avec précaution, veillant à ne pas renverser la petite bassine et la trousse qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Quand elle arriva en bas de l’escalier, elle remarqua que les soldats de la Sorcière Reine avaient déjà été emportés, ce qui ne la surprenait pas. Reiner avait sûrement dû demander à ses hommes de s’en occuper en priorité afin de s’assurer qu’ils ne reprennent pas connaissance et finissent ce qu’ils étaient venus faire. Elle leva les yeux vers la cellule au fond à droite.

Helena était debout là, ses doigts fins entourés autour des barreaux, comme si elle l’attendait. En réalité, c’était le cas. Bien que Kiera ait enlevé son armure, l’ouïe fine de la mage avait instantanément reconnu ses pas légers et réguliers et le léger sourire qui s’était frayé un chemin sur ses lèvres avait presque figée l’américaine sur place. Elle ne s’attendait pas à voir autant d’affection briller dans les yeux d’Helena et illuminer ainsi son visage et son corps tout entier répondait à l’appel de cette sirène mortelle. 

“Kiera, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir aussi tôt. J'en conclus que mes fervents généraux ont sonné la retraite”

“En effet, Magnus a rappelé ses hommes juste après m'avoir vu sortir” répondit Kiera en essayant d'ignorer les réactions de son corps et de son esprit face au doux sourire de la mage.

“Que me vaut donc le plaisir de ta visite ?” Helena fit un geste vers le bol d'eau et la trousse que tenait Kiera.

Celle-ci ouvrit la trousse et dévoila des bandages, du coton et d'autres produits de premiers soins.

“Je me suis dit que les guérisseurs de Reiner ne passeraient pas en priorité dans les donjons, et ton bras a besoin d'être nettoyé et bandé” expliqua Kiera en tentant de ne pas laisser son hésitation transparaître dans sa voix.

Helena n'essaya pas de cacher sa surprise. Personne n'était jamais venue la voir pour guérir ses blessures. Pas même Elle. Helena avait toujours pansé ses plaies dans la solitude, et aussi bien souvent dans la honte. Et pourtant, Kiera se tenait là devant elle, et lui offrait son aide comme si ce n’était rien. Comme si c’était la chose normale à faire.

“Tu ne crains pas que j'essaye de m'échapper ?” 

“Honnêtement, je pense que si tu l'avais voulu, tu aurais déjà réussi. Mais quoi qu'il en soit je suis prête à prendre le pari et à te faire confiance pour ne pas essayer”

C'était vrai. Au fond d'elle, Kiera savait que la mage ne tenterait pas de l'attaquer ou de lui voler les clés. Bien évidemment, comme elle se méfiait de cet instinct dangereux, elle avait dissimulé une fine dague dans ses vêtements. Le fourreau de l’arme était sanglé le long de sa cuisse droite, caché par les plis du pantalon ample, et un trou dans la poche permettait à Kiera de sortir rapidement la lame en cas de besoin. 

Helena s'éloigna de la porte pour aller s'asseoir sur le petit lit de bois rembourré de paille. Elle était toujours choquée par la gentillesse et la confiance que Kiera avait envers elle mais ne dit rien et attendit patiemment que sa visiteuse verrouille la porte derrière elle et s'installe à sa gauche disposant la bassine et la trousse sur le lit.

“Fais-moi voir ton bras s'il te plaît” demanda Kiera

Helena frissonna involontairement au contact. Les mains de Kiera étaient douces contre sa peau, relevant lentement la manche imbibée de sang en prenant garde de ne pas toucher l'entaille superficielle qui courait le long de son avant-bras. Elles étaient si différentes des mains dures et gelées de sa Reine et de ses ongles acérés qui mordaient sa peau quand elle lui enseignait le contrôle de soi ou qu’elle le perdait dais les affres du plaisir.

“Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait besoin de point de suture. Un bandage devrait suffire mais il faudrait nettoyer la plaie pour éviter une infection” réfléchit Kiera à voix haute. 

Comme quoi, suivre un stage de secourisme n'aura pas été complètement inutile, surtout en y ajoutant les quelques astuces que lui avait appris August pour soigner les blessures de guerre, pensa Kiera  
Elle trempa un morceau de tissus de la trousse dans l'eau tiède et commença à effacer le sang séché sur le bras d’Helena. À chaque passage, la peau douce mais froide d'Helena apparaissait plus clairement sous la couche de rouge. Kiera tentait de rester concentrée sur sa tâche, mais il lui était difficile d’ignorer la présence à côté d’elle. Elle devait le reconnaître, elle était irrationnellement attirée par Helena. Ou du moins, par ce qu’elle pensait voir en Helena. 

Elle dirigea le tissus plus haut vers le pli du coude, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit à quel point Helena était tendue. Les muscles discrets mais forts de la mage avaient du mal à rester détendus malgré sa respiration lente et calme. 

“Je voulais te remercier pour ce matin” commença Kiera dans le but de briser le silence, et aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin d'oublier la proximité perturbante d'Helena.  
“Pour ne pas avoir tué le soldat”

Helena garda les yeux sur les mains de Kiera qui terminaient de frotter les dernières traces de sang coagulé autour de l’entaille. 

“Il était là pour me tuer. ELLE lui a ordonné de me tuer” La voix d’Helena était brisée, comme si elle essayait de retenir l’immense flot d’émotions que cette réalisation provoquait.  
“Après toutes ces années passées à tuer en son nom et à exécuter chacun de ses ordres quels qu’ils soient sans les remettre en question… et en un instant, tout cela ne signifie plus rien, elle me déclare comme une traîtresse et envoie ses chiens m’achever comme on mettrait à mort un cheval blessé devenu inutile au combat”

La rage et la douleur brûlaient dans les yeux d’Helena, formant des larmes qu’elle essayait avec peine d’empêcher de couler. La première goutte que Kiera vit rouler sur sa joue fut comme une pointe dans son coeur, et sans réfléchir, elle leva la main et essuya doucement la trace humide. Elle laissa son pouce caresser doucement la pommette dans un réconfort silencieux. 

“Je suis désolée…” fut tout ce que parvint à dire Kiera.

Helena la regarda étrangement, comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

“Comment peux-tu lui ressembler autant, et être pourtant si différente ? Être douce quand elle aurait puni. Être compatissante quand elle aurait ajouté de l'insulte à l'injure. C'est une chose que je ne comprendrai jamais. Quelqu'un d'aussi bon que toi ne devrait pas mériter d'être l'objet de sa colère.”

“Personne ne le mérite, pas même toi Helena” répondit Kiera en serrant doucement la grande main dans la sienne et en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Helena.   
“Après toute la douleur que tu as été forcée de causer en son nom, par peur ou par amour, tu ne mérites pas d'être traitée ainsi”

Kiera se tut et commença à entourer le bras Helena d'un long bandage, prenant garde à ne pas serrer trop fort.

“C'est étrange de considérer que tu continues d'essayer de me sauver malgré tout le mal que j'ai causé à tes amis et à toi”

“Je n'ai pas supplié Ishara et Reiner de t'épargner simplement pour te laisser mourir sous les ordres de la Sorcière Reine, Helena. Je le pensais vraiment quand je t'ai dit que je te crois capable de changer, de te libérer de son emprise. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver avant d'avoir prouvé que j'ai raison”   
Ou tort… mais ça, elle n'osait pas le dire à haute voix.

Helena ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler librement. Étrangement, elle se sentait en sécurité avec Kiera si près d'elle, et ne ressentait pas le besoin de se cacher du monde le temps de s'habituer à ses nouvelles blessures émotionnelles.

Même après qu'elle ait finit le bandage, Kiera resta aux côtés d'Helena, serrant doucement sa main dans un soutien silencieux.

* * *

La prison était calme, et sans la faible lumière des torches qui avaient été éteintes pour la nuit, la pièce était plongée dans les ténèbres.

Helena dormait d'un sommeil agité sur son petit lit, tremblant et gémissant dans son cauchemar. Elle n'entendit pas le claquement des talons qui résonnaient dans l’escalier, battant le rythme lent et régulier d’une horloge comptant les dernières secondes d’un condamné. Un air glacial se répandit dans la prison au fur et à mesure que le son se rapprochait. Au sol et aux murs, de petits cristaux de glace recouvraient un peu plus la pierre à chaque pas.

Helena se réveilla en tremblant, sentant que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il faisait beaucoup trop froid, même pour une nuit en prison. Elle s’assit et plissa les yeux pour tenter d’apercevoir quelque chose, mais les ténèbres l’entouraient de toutes part.

“Bonsoir ma petite étincelle”

Helena écarquilla les yeux de terreur à la voix. Ses muscles se raidirent, refusant d’obéir aux instincts primaux qui leurs hurlaient de fuir, car les leçons de la Reine ne leur avaient enseigné que trop bien la douleur qui suivrait cet acte de rébellion. 

Une orbe de lumière bleue révéla la présence de la Sorcière Reine juste en face d’Helena. La petite sphère flottait juste en dessous du visage de la petite femme, donnant à ses traits une apparence plus machiavélique et plus cadavérique que jamais.

“Il semblerait que mes fidèles généraux n’ont pas réussi à se débarrasser d’une traîtresse sans défense. Mais j’aurais dû m’en douter, après tout, comme on dit, quand on veut que le travail soit bien fait, on ne peut compter que sur soi-même, n’est-ce pas ?”

La Sorcière Reine avança lentement vers une Helena tétanisée. Son imposante couronne irradiante de magie, sa robe d'un bleu impeccable et son expression détachée lui donnait un air très royal et dominateur, comme si elle possédait la pièce et tout ce qui s’y trouvait.

“Et je n’aurais ainsi pas à me priver du plaisir de t’enseigner une dernière fois combien il est dangereux de ME trahir avant de te tuer”

Helena ne bougea pas quand une main gelée caressa sa joue. La peur tambourinait dans ses veines, et elle essaya de se préparer à la torture qui allait suivre. Personne ne viendrait la sauver cette fois, personne ne le pourrait.

Les ongles acérés de la Sorcière Reine s’enfoncèrent dans son cou, épinglant le grand corps d’Helena au mur alors qu’elle était encore assise. Dans un vain et stupide espoir, la prisonnière tenta de crier, d’appeler à l’aide, mais la prise de la Reine se resserra, empêchant l’air d’entrer ou sortir de ses poumons.

“T-t-t. Oh que non, petite traîtresse, je ne laisserai pas ta jolie petite voix appeler qui que ce soit”

Un nuage noir entoura la gorge d’Helena, provoquant une douleur atroce qu’elle ne pouvait exprimer que par des soubresauts et l’expression de son visage. La main se retira, mais Helena ne pouvait toujours pas hurler sa souffrance. Sa voix ne lui appartenait plus. 

Devant elle, la Sorcière Reine se régalait de la vue, souriant pleinement devant le regard terrorisé de son ancienne apprentie. Elle invoqua dans sa main gauche un long poignard d’argent orné de bleu et le fit glisser le long de la joue d'Helena.

“Bien, bien, bien, par où allons-nous commencer ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre valait la peine d'avoir attendu.
> 
> J'aimerai profiter de cet update pour remercier une fois de plus BD99 qui semble avoir une foi impressionnante en moi.   
> Et je vous encourage aussi à aller voir le travail de TheDyslexicFaerie, une écrivaine qui a fait ses débuts récemment dans l'écriture. Ses deux premiers essais _[Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547633)_ et _[Made For Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631918)_ étaient excellents et et elle a poursuivi sur un projet plus grand : _[I Will Always Find You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653746)_ qui est absolument magnifique et dont j'attend la suite avec impatience.  
> Donc si vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de les lire, allez-y! Maintenant!


	6. Chapter 6

“HELENAAA, NOOOONNN !!!”

Kiera se redressa brusquement et son cri résonna dans la pièce sombre. Son regard affolé parcourut l'obscurité, cherchant désespérément Helena. Elle invoqua une petite boule de feu dans sa main pour y voir plus clair, mais les flammes lui explosèrent presque à la figure, rugissant au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Une fois stabilisées, elles enlevèrent le voile de ténèbres qui recouvraient les formes familières de la chambre d'invité. Kiera se calma instantanément à la réalisation et sa respiration lourde et saccadée revint doucement à la normale.

Elle prit de grandes respirations et laissa ses yeux parcourir le décor de sa chambre pour se rassurer. Le soleil n'avait pas encore assez de force pour percer au travers des espaces entre les épais rideaux de velours qui cachaient la grande et unique fenêtre. En face d'elle, Kiera pouvait voir les flammes danser dans le reflet de son armure accrochée à un mannequin de bois, et dans le miroir juste à côté qui lui renvoyait son image. Le vernis de quelques tableaux décoratifs brillait doucement, recouvrant de petites étincelles les montagnes et les forêts qu’ils représentaient.

Kiera soupira de soulagement face au calme nocturne de la chambre et s'adossa contre les oreillers moelleux. Les souvenirs de son rêve… non, de son cauchemar la firent tressaillir. Tout avait semblé si réel. Elle frissonnait encore de l'air glacial qui avait précédé les pas de la Sorcière Reine. Ses yeux renvoyaient encore des flashs de la lumière bleue et stérile qui avait éclairé le visage livide et l'avait rendu encore plus terrifiant. Et Kiera de souvenait aussi de la terreur sur le visage d'Helena, de ses yeux écarquillés et de l'expression de douleur sur son visage. Et si c'était un présage ? Ou pire, une vision du présent ? 

La panique se réinstalla rapidement dans la poitrine de Kiera. Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Helena aux mains de cette folle ! Elle ne perdit pas de temps à s'habiller, enfilant ses vêtements dans un temps record. Elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre son armure, mais elle enfila sa cape en espérant que son épaisseur suffirait à lui éviter au moins quelques dommages si elle devait se battre. Comme elle devrait se baser sur son agilité plus que sur sa force, elle préféra s'équiper d'une épée courte accrochée à sa ceinture et de sa dague attachée à la cuisse plutôt que prendre sa longue épée.

Une fois prête, Kiera fila à toute allure dans les couloirs vides du château éclairés faiblement par la pré aube grise, essayant de garder sa course rapide aussi silencieuse que possible. Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur un seul objectif : protéger Helena. Elle savait qu’il y avait peu de chances que la Sorcière Reine soit actuellement dans le donjon, qu’elle n’aurait jamais réussi à passer les portes sans que quelqu’un ne sonne l’alarme. Mais Kiera commençait à comprendre que toute logique perdait son sens quand il s’agissait d’Helena. Quand elle arriva à peine essoufflée en haut des escaliers, elle fit une note mentale pour remercier Auguste de l'avoir poussée à prendre les échauffements très au sérieux. La vue du trousseau de clé accroché au clou près de la porte n'apaisa que peu ses inquiétudes, quelqu'un comme la Sorcière Reine devait bien se moquer des serrures les plus robustes.

Kiera déglutit avant de saisir fermement les clés et ouvrir la porte menant aux escaliers. Dans sa hâte, elle n’avait pas pensé à alerter les autres, mais maintenant, alors qu'elle avançait à tâtons dans les escaliers menant à ce qui pourrait être un piège mortel, Kiera de sentit soudain stupide de ne pas avoir au moins trouvé un garde pour l'accompagner. 

Elle s'arrêta quand ses mains trouvèrent la grille de fer qui annonçait l'arrivée dans la pièce principale de la prison. La porte était fermée. Kiera retint sa respiration et de concentra sur ses sens autres que la vue. L'air était toujours humide et frais mais rien à voir avec la température glaciale dont elle se souvenait. Aucun bruit ne perturbait le silence de la pièce hormis le faible écho d'une respiration lente et régulière au loin. Tout semblait normal. 

Légèrement réconfortée par cette première analyse de terrain, Kiera prit une profonde inspiration avant d’invoquer de nouveau sa petite boule de feu. Une faible lumière rouge et dorée, comme celle que l’on peut trouver dans les auberges alors que le feu mourant tient compagnie aux quelques voyageurs endormis dans leur chaise, éclaira toute la prison. La lueur douce et mouvante avait un effet apaisant sur les nerfs de Kiera, mais les grandes ombres qu’elle créait offraient aussi une cachette efficace aux dangers.

L’américaine ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible, grimaçant légèrement aux petits couinements que la rouille provoquait. Dès que l’ouverture fut assez grande, elle se glissa à travers et avança à pas feutrés dans la grande pièce.

Les ombres la saluèrent sur son passages, dansant autour d’elle à une distance raisonnable. A chaque pas, la cellule d’Helena devenait de plus en plus claire, et Kiera étouffa un profond soupir de soulagement en voyant la mage dormir, seule. Elle diminua la taille des flammes dans sa main afin de ne pas perturber son sommeil, et finit d’avancer lentement jusqu’à être assez près pour voir son visage. 

Les traits d’Helena étaient presque détendus, contrairement à la peur et à la douleur qu’ils avaient affiché dans le rêve de Kiera. Oh, elle n’était pas non plus complètement en paix comme le montrait le léger plis entre ses sourcils, mais plutôt déconnectée. Temporairement à l’abris du reste du monde, cachée dans l’inconscience.

L’adrénaline pompait toujours dans les veines de Kiera, chassant toutes traces de fatigue, alors elle s’assit devant la cellule en attendant que ses yeux luttent de nouveau pour rester ouvert. Les flammes dans sa main éclairaient maintenant à peine plus que des braises, vestiges d’un feu ardent assoupit, et donnaient au visage d’Helena un aspect éthéré, sublime. 

Kiera se retrouva rapidement à parcourir des yeux le grand corps devant elle. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de profiter du sommeil de la mage pour l’observer à son insu, mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas détacher son regard d’elle. Même quand elle était perdue entre rêve et cauchemar, Kiera avait l’impression de voir un ange.   
Les longs cheveux d’or pâle qu’elle devinait aussi doux que des plumes s’étendaient sous Helena comme des ailes prêtes à l’emmener loin d’ici. Ses doigts longs et fins, aussi mortels que tendre agrippaient fermement son bras blessé contre sa poitrine, comme pour le protéger et trouver une ancre contre le pays où son esprit s’était perdu. Kiera laissa ses yeux monter plus haut, détaillant les épaules fortes d’Helena, sa mâchoire fière, jusqu’à se poser sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. 

Kiera oublia un moment comment respirer devant ce spectacle. Malgré les jours passés dans le cachot de Wolfson, ses lèvres étaient toujours d’un bordeaux sombre séduisant, et quelque part au fin fond de son esprit, Kiera se demandait si Helena portait du maquillage ou si s’était leur couleur naturelle. 

Soudainement, le semblant de paix dans lequel se trouvait la mage jusque là se troubla, et un rictus de peur et de douleur déforma son visage, avant de repartir aussi vite qu’il était venu.   
Kiera soupira d’empathie. Même dans son sommeil, Helena n’était jamais complètement à l’abri de la douleur… Elle avait envie de se lever, d’ouvrir la porte et d’embrasser la mage jusqu’à chasser toute crainte de son esprit, elle voulait pouvoir l’emmener loin de tout ça, loin de cette guerre, et s’assurer que chaque expression négative sur le visage d’Helena soit remplacée par le doux sourire dont elle avait été témoin lors de leur jeu de carte…

Kiera réalisa ce qu’elle était en train de penser et secoua la tête… De toutes les personnes vivantes de ce monde et du sien, il fallait qu’elle ait un crush monstrueux sur une femme qui avait essayé de la tuer à plusieurs reprises ! Et pourtant, cette réalisation provoquait une joie enthousiaste chez Kiera. Ses sentiments étaient complètement illogiques, et pourtant, Kiera était intriguée par la mage. Elle était persuadée qu’Helena pouvait changer, et elle était impatiente de savoir quel trésor elle allait trouver caché dans son coeur. 

Kiera laissa cette question en suspend et laissa son esprit divaguer jusqu’à ce qu’il joue une fois de plus le cauchemar qu’elle avait eu. 

Elle avait eu peur, tellement peur pour Helena. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle apprenait à connaître la mage, et elle était déjà tellement attachée à elle. La bataille de la veille et le rêve rendait plus que clair que Kiera ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il lui arrive du mal. Mais cette réalisation venait avec une question : que faire maintenant ?

Helena était toujours prisonnière de Wolfson, et son avenir était très incertain. Si la Sorcière Reine la trouvait, la mort serait sûrement la meilleure fin, et s'ils parvenaient à vaincre le mal une fois de plus, Helena serait probablement jugée pour ses crimes et condamnée à mort. 

Comment Kiera pouvait-elle la protéger contre ces destins ? Est-ce que cela en valait même la peine ? Il était clair qu'elle voulait être avec Helena, et elle acceptait cela, mais elle n'était pas sûre de ce que voulait la belle endormie devant elle. Il y a une semaine, la réponse aurait été indiscutable, mais maintenant… Après son hésitation dans la salle principale, sa gentillesse quand elle était descendue la voir, et l'attaque… Kiera ne savait plus.

Helena frissonna et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur le matelas de paille, serrant son bras blessé plus près contre sa poitrine. Kiera frissonna en empathie, même sans la présence de la Sorcière Reine, la pièce était froide et Helena n'avait rien de plus pour se couvrir que ses vêtements sales et aux manches déchirées.

Kiera se frappa mentalement la tête pour ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt le manque de fournitures dans la cellule. Elle avait été dans l'une d'elles autrefois, elle aurait dû savoir qu'il y faisait froid et que les nuits étaient un calvaire sans couverture. 

Elle regarda les clés dans sa main, puis le visage endormi d'Helena. Elle ne voulait pas prendre prendre le risque de laisser le grincement de la porte la réveiller, après les évènements de la veille, Helena méritait de se reposer autant qu'elle le pouvait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Helena mourir de froid.

Avec un hochement de tête, Kiera posa les clés à côté d'elle et se releva. Altea lui avait appris les bases de la téléportation, et même si elle ne maîtrisait pas encore assez bien ce domaine pour parcourir de grandes distances d'un claquement de doigts, elle avait déjà réussi à traverser le terrain d'entraînement grâces aux runes. 

Le sol en pierre de la prison était trop propre pour y dessiner quoi que ce soit, mais le bout calciné des torches éteintes offraient un bon remplacement. Kiera s'agenouilla et commença à tracer à la lumière de ses flammes les cercles et les traits qu'Altea lui avait fait apprendre par cœur. Les heures et les heures qu'elles avaient passé à jouer à 'marche le cercle’ avaient porté leurs fruits, et Kiera se releva, satisfaite de son œuvre. 

Elle se plaça au centre de la rune, et se concentra. Elle expira profondément et fit le vide dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien à part sa destination, de l'autre côté des barreaux. Elle ferma les yeux et répéta les mots qu'elle avait choisi pour ce sort.

La magie tourbillonna autour d'elle, comme un souffle de vent frais, et quand Kiera ouvrit les yeux, elle vit le doux visage d'Helena toujours endormie devant elle, mais sans obstacle. 

Ha ! 20/20 pour l'apprentie sorcière !

Kiera détacha la cape de ses épaules et la déposa sur le grand corps d'Helena. La mage arrêta de trembler, mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle murmura quelque chose dans une langue que Kiera ne comprenait pas et serra la cape un peu plus près d'elle avec un soupir de contentement. Elle regarda la grande femme enfouir son nez dans le tissus de la capuche, et se sentit rougir. Étrangement, elle avait beaucoup plus chaud maintenant qu’avec sa cape.

Elle resta là encore un moment à simplement regarder Helena dormir, écartant occasionnellement une mèche d’or rebelle de son visage avant que son esprit ne lui réclame du repos. Utilisant la même méthode pour sortir, Kiera ramassa les clés et remonta dans sa chambre où l'attendait son lit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
> Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps pour publier ce chapitre. J'ai beaucoup de boulot ces temps-ci (en plus d'avoir un pc pratiquement mort), et pour être honnête, je pense que j'ai perdu confiance en mon écriture sans vouloir l'admettre :/  
> Mais en relisant par hasard cette fanfic sans avoir tous les mauvais passages en tête, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise finallement  
> Je ne sais pas si je publierai un nouveau chapitre de sitôt, mais j'espère que oui :)
> 
> BD99, si tu lis ceci, merci pour tes conseils, ils se sont montré très pratiques ;)


End file.
